Justice Girl 2: Memories
by Videl Tateishi
Summary: El pasado puede ser doloroso, confuso... pero nunca puede ser olvidado. Es hora de enfretarse a él.
1. Prologue: Musical Tears

Justice Girl: Memories 

A veces hay que mirar atrás para no olvidar… 

**_P r ó l o g o: Musical tears _**

****

_(*Flashback: doce años atrás*) _

Una dulce melodía recorre hasta el último rincón de la esplendorosa mansión. El sonido hipnotizante del piano llega a los oídos de una niña de unos cinco años, cuyos ojos son tan azules como el cielo, y una cabellera negra como el carbón. La chiquilla se emocionó tanto que corría por la casa en busca de la procedencia del sonido mientras sonreía inocentemente. 

Llegó a una puerta y la abrió lentamente para poder asomar su cabecita. Una mujer morena y de profundos y expresivos ojos verdes tocaba con delicadeza las notas del instrumento de cuerda. 

Se acercó al piano, su subió a una silla y se apoyó sobre sus manos, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música. 

-Videl…- le llamó la mujer. 

-¿Hm?- la niña se quedó adormilada, como si la hubieran drogado. La mujer le indicó que se sentase en la banqueta del piano junto a ella. Obedeció al instante. 

-Toca el Do y mi alto continuamente, pero con suavidad.- le indicó las teclas. 

Videl comenzó a tocarlas y su madre completó la serie añadiendo las demás notas de la pieza musical. La pequeña se divertía. 

-Esta pieza se llama _Fantaisia, _Mozart fue quien la compuso. 

La mujer tocó mal una tecla, paró y se llevó la mano al pecho, inclinándose como si tuviera un dolor. 

-¿Mamá…?- Videl se preocupó. 

-Estoy bien…- le respondió jadeante. 

Esa misma noche, el piano volvió a sonar. Videl se percató al instante y echó a correr hasta la sala. Pero se paró en su recorrido porque esa pieza era nueva. Nunca la había escuchado antes en manos de su madre, ni siquiera en un concierto. Se quedó maravillada ante la belleza de la nueva melodía. 

Un momento después la melodía paró en seco y oyó como algo grande caía al suelo. Las asistentas de la casa también lo oyeron y corrieron en seguida. Hercule Satán llegó justo después de ellas. 

Videl se asustó y corrió hasta la sala. Vio entre la rendija de la puerta cómo su madre estaba tirada en el suelo y era atendida por los presentes. El pánico recorrió su cuerpo por completo, se echó a temblar. 

-¡¡Llame a una ambulancia!!- gritó Satán.- ¡Mirelle! ¡¿Me oyes, Mirelle?! ¡¡Reacciona!!- 

Dos mujeres salieron corriendo, pero una vio a Videl. 

-¡Señorita Videl!- exclamó.- Usted no debe estar aquí.- la cogió en brazos y se la llevó de la escena. 

-¡No, espera! ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡¡Mamá!!!- gritaba mientras se resistía. 

Videl caminaba con una rosa violeta y otra blanca por aquel largo y frío pasillo del hospital. Se detuvo frente a una habitación y entró con miedo. 

Mirelle estaba en la cama con respiración asistida y demás instrumentos para mantenerla. La niña cogió un vaso, lo llenó con agua y puso las flores dentro. 

-Mi niña… son preciosas.- dijo la mujer con dificultad. 

-La rosa violeta es la que estaba cultivando en el jardín, ¿lo recuerdas?- Videl se calmó cuando oyó a su madre hablar. 

Sólo esbozó una sonrisa. 

-Hija mía… crece fuerte y feliz. Tu padre estará contigo. Y yo también…- Mirelle perdía cada vez más fuerza en la voz. 

-¡Mamá, no! No te duermas…- la chica le cogió la mano.- ¡Volveremos a casa, y plantaremos todo el jardín de rosas violetas! Mamá…- no pudo contenerse y se echó a llorar amargamente. 

Su madre le apretó la mano. 

-Te quiero, Videl.- dicho esto, sus ojos se cerraron irremediablemente y sus labios quedaron regalando una última sonrisa. El encefalograma comenzó a emitir un continuo pitido. 

Los médicos invadieron la habitación. Satán sacó a Videl de la habitación y la abrazó mientras las lágrimas de padre e hija se entremezclaban... 

Al final de aquel día, Videl entró a su habitación. Se tiró a su cama y allí quedó tendida. La suave colcha comenzaba a mojarse por las lágrimas que silenciosamente caían por el rostro de la niña. Cuando quiso fijar su mirada en algo, lo hizo sobre su mesilla de noche. Allí vio unos papeles con un color que era una mezcla entre viejo y nuevo. Se incorporó y los cogió. Se cercioró de que eran partituras de piano, el título: "_My Blue Heart". _

Corrió hacia el piano de su madre, colocó las partituras y comenzó a tocar lentamente y con inseguridad. Poco a poco, la melodía iba tomando forma. Sus dedos se movían con destreza. Videl comprendió que _My blue heart _era aquella última pieza que su madre comenzó a tocar pero no pudo acabar. Por eso, la niña tocaba con fuerza y coraje. Las lágrimas volvían a resbalarse por aquella dulce carita. Cuando por fin acabó la pieza por completo, Videl lloró con fuerza y rabia apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos, y éstos, sobre el piano…

_(*Fin del Flashback*) _

En el presente, un fuerte viento azotó aquella noche. Abrió la ventana del balcón por la fuerza y revolvió unos papeles que cayeron todos al suelo. Ella se levantó sobresaltada y vio que sólo había sido el viento. Se levantó y comenzó a recoger todos aquellos papeles. Primero una foto en la que salía con un chico de pelo y ojos negros. A continuación, cogió los papeles y vio que eran partituras. Las partituras de _My blue heart._

La joven sonrió dulcemente y miró al estrellado cielo nocturno, cerró los ojos y simplemente dejó que la suave brisa que soplaba ahora le acariciar durante unos agradables instantes… 


	2. Chapter one: Vision

**_Chapter _one: Vision __**

****

Era esplendoroso el sábado que aquel día se había levantado. Raramente, aquella noche había caído una helada, pero la primavera prácticamente ya había comenzado. Las flores goteaban el rocío de la fría mañana que había nacido. 

Aquel lugar de muros blancos causaba respeto a todo el que entrara. El lugar en el que dormían las almas… Y hoy era el día en el que alma de Mirelle Satán dormía desde hacía doce largos años. 

-Este año las flores crecieron mucho más hermosas, mamá.- Videl, aquella pequeña niña tenía ya 17 años, y en unos meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad.- ¿Sabes? Papá ayer volvió a hacer una entrada triunfal en un homenaje que le hicieron. Tropezó con su capa y…- comenzó a reírse mientras se sentaba al lado de la lápida. A pesar de todo, el cementerio tenía el mar por horizonte, y la tumba miraba hacia él.- No sé si él vendrá. Pero esta rosa te la dejo por él, para que le disculpes.- Videl sacó una rosa violeta más y la colocó junto a las otras. 

Quedó en silencio y pudo oír el leve romper de las olas contra la orilla. Maravillada, se levantó y después de echar un último vistazo a la lápida se dirigió a la playa. 

Antes de entrar en la arena se quitó los zapatos y los dejó sobre una roca. Se acercó a la orilla y con el pie probó el agua. Estaba tibia. Los rayos de sol acariciaban su cuerpo haciéndola sentir mejor aún. Miró al infinito mar, el calor provocaba ese efecto borroso en la vista de Videl. Se tapó un poco los ojos. Después de mirar un rato, vio que algo tomaba forma a lo lejos. Se adentró algo más en el mar. La extraña forma pasaba a ser una silueta humana. 

-_… Ven a mí…- _

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es?- 

Ahora, la silueta pasaba a tomar cuerpo de mujer. Mujer que Videl juraría haber visto antes. La figura se acercaba más y más a la orilla abriendo levemente las aguas a su paso. Se detuvo a mitad del camino y tendió su mano. 

-_Ven… vuelve conmigo, hija mía…- la voz se hacía más fuerte, hasta el punto que Videl pudo reconocerla. Esa voz que le inspiraba seguridad y amor… sólo podía ser de su madre. _

-¿Mamá?- Videl siguió adentrándose más en el mar. 

-_Sí… soy yo… ven...- _

Videl corría torpemente mar adentro. El agua ya le llegaba a la cintura, pero ella seguía adentrándose. Sentía la suave mano cada vez más cerca de la suya. 

-_Hija mía…- sus manos estaban a punto de rozarse. El agua ya cubría entera a Videl, habiendo mucha profundidad bajo ella. _

La figura de su madre se abalanzó a ella y la abrazó mientras la sumergía cada vez más profundamente. Sólo esta acción hizo reaccionar a Videl y hacerla despertar de su encantamiento. Ahora luchaba por volver a la superficie, puesto que se estaba quedando sin aire. El cuerpo inerte de su madre se lo impedía agarrándola de los pies. 

-_No me dejes sola…- _

La última bocanada de aire se fue del cuerpo de Videl. Antes de quedar inconsciente, notó que algo la agarraba de la mano… 

-Mamá…- 

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco. Se oía el gracioso ruido de los pájaros cantar y olía a comida. 

Videl se incorporó. No llevaba la ropa que se puso por la mañana, pero tampoco recordaba bien lo que había pasado. Se levantó del sofá y vio que no había nadie en la casa. Decidió salir y entonces reconoció aquel paraje. Era la casa de Son Gohan. 

-¡Ah, Videl!- exclamó Goten al verla mientras corría hacia ella. 

Gohan se giró y le sonrió, luego se dirigió hacia ella. 

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Gohan te trajo inconsciente y mojada.- le preguntó Goten tirándole de la camiseta. 

-¿Eh?- Videl se extrañó. Entonces leves recuerdos de lo sucedido le llegaban a la cabeza. 

-Goten, ya está.- le dijo Gohan.- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a mamá y le dices que Videl ya ha despertado?- le sugirió. El pequeño asintió y salió corriendo. 

-Gohan, yo…- se intentaba explicar Videl. El chico la abrazó antes de que pudiera seguir. 

-Otra vez… otra vez pensé que te perdía.- le agarró los hombros.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- 

-Mi madre…- 

-¿Eh?- 

-Hoy fui a ver a mi madre. Bajé a la playa y estaba allí…- intentaba recordar. 

-¿Allí dónde?- 

-¡En el mar! Me decía que fuera con ella, me abrazó y ya apenas recuerdo más…- 

-Y te ahogaste.- Gohan completó la historia.- Videl, es normal que creas ver a tu madre el día que vas al cementerio a visitarla. Pero…- 

-¡No, era real! Estaba allí, yo la sentí. Era su voz, su calidez…- iba a romper a llorar. Gohan la miró para tranquilizarla. Quería besarla… 

-¡Ay, Videl, qué susto me has dado!- gritaba Chichí corriendo hacia ella. El intento de Gohan por besarla quedó frustrado. 

-No pasa nada, estoy bien.- intentó tranquilizarla. 

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Ven conmigo adentro. Te daré algo de comer mientras se termina de preparar la comida.- 

Videl le contó toda la historia, Chichí la escuchó atentamente. Pero sin borrar la expresión de preocupación ni un solo instante. 

-Videl…- la mujer la cogió de las manos.- Si yo fuera tu madre… evitaría ponerte en peligro.- 

Aquella frase hizo reflexionar a la joven durante el resto del día. ¿Aquella visión era su madre realmente? Eso tenía que averiguarlo. 

Notas de la autora: Confieso que para este capítulo no estaba muy inspirada. Me dolía el estómago y estaba mareada, pero por fin tenía una idea de cómo iba a ser el fic y al estar tan mal se me cruzaron los cables y creo que no quedó bonito. Bueno, al menos os digo que el argumento es muy bonito, pero no os puedo adelantar nada porque os destripo el fanfic :D. 

Para cualquier duda o sugerencia enviad un e-mail a videl_satan_gs@hotmail.com. 


	3. Chapter two: The room

**_Chapter two: The room _**

****

-¡Buenos días!- le dijo Ireza felizmente****a Videl. 

Había pasado una semana desde aquel suceso en la playa. Videl no volvió a ver a su madre. 

-Ya queda muy poco para el baile de graduación. ¿Tienes ya tu traje? Naturalmente irás con Son Gohan, ¿verdad?- 

-Claro.- le confirmó Videl.- En cuanto al traje, aún no lo tengo.- 

-Cuando quieras podemos ir de compras.- 

-Vale.- 

-Oye Videl.- Ireza la detuvo.- ¿Qué te ocurre?- 

-¿A mí?- 

-Somos amigas, puedes contarme lo que quieras.- 

-Gracias Ireza, lo tendré en cuenta para cuando realmente me pase algo.- Videl siguió andando. ¿Tan mal se le daba disimular? 

De repente se detuvo en mitad del pasillo. Todos habían desaparecido. Comenzó a correr hasta el final del pasillo, pero vio un aura blanquecina atravesaba el pasillo de enfrente. 

Llegó hasta el siguiente pasillo para ver qué era esa aura, pero en el pasillo sólo vio a una chica cabizbaja. Llevaba una ropa anticuada, que se dejó de llevar hacía ya unos cuatro décadas. La extraña joven levantó la cabeza y dejó mostrar sus bellos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Videl. Raramente, parecía que la chica no estaba completa. El aura que antes vio Videl parecía rodear a la extraña. 

Una puerta se oyó cerrarse. Videl miró hacia atrás asustada y cuando volvió la vista al frente, la chica había desaparecido. 

-_Ven…_-de nuevo aquella voz que la arrastró al mar. Videl echó a correr hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar, se cerró sola para no poder abrirse más. 

Corría hacia todas las puertas, pero éstas se cerraban al igual que las otras. Videl no sabía hacia donde correr ya. 

-_¿Por qué huyes, hija mía?-_

-¡¿Mamá?!- 

-_Sí…- _

Los pies de Videl parecían moverse solos por las escaleras del Instituto. Sentía cada vez más fuerte aquella presencia. Abrió de un portazo la azotea del colegio. Todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio. Notó como algo cogía sus manos, al igual que la última vez. 

-_Por fin estaremos juntas…-_ la madre de Videl volvió a aparecer delante de ella. 

Lentamente, dirigía su cuerpo hacia la barandilla. La chica no se percataba de ellos y sólo observaba con detenimiento aquella figura. A pesar de todo lo que le transmitía, algo fallaba. ¿Realmente era Mirelle Satán aquella aparición? 

-_Juntas para siempre.-_ la mujer tiró de los brazos de Videl e hizo que cayera por la barandilla. 

-¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!- gritó. 

-¡¡¡Videl!!!- gritó Gohan. 

Videl volvió a la realidad e intentó volar. Pero la fuerza con la que caía se lo impedía. Gohan voló y consiguió cogerla en brazos a tiempo. Se la llevó de la escuela ante el asombro de todos los demás alumnos ante semejante escena. 

Videl lloraba amargamente de rodillas en el suelo. Su propia madre ya había intentado matarla dos veces. Gohan se agachó frente a ella y la abrazó. 

-¿Puedes explicarme lo que ha pasado?- 

No quería hablar, y no sabía si era por que no podía dejar de llorar o no tenía fuerzas. Gohan desistió y la llevó hasta su casa. Videl se calmó, pero seguía sin hablar. 

-Adiós, descansa, ¿vale?- le dijo Gohan. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se fue. 

Subió las escaleras sin contestar a ninguna de las miles de preguntas que le hicieron sus asistentas. 

Andaba por el largo pasillo de la planta superior. Su padre había impuesto la norma de tener todas las habitaciones cerradas, y se extrañó al ver una abierta. Una habitación a la que no había entrado desde hacía once años… era la habitación donde estaba el finísimo piano de su madre. 

Por un momento, el lugar parecía haber recuperado el esplendor de antaño. Con sus cortinas de seda china ondeando por el viento, la impecable alfombra donde ella jugaba con sus muñecas, y aquel olor a jazmín que caracterizaba a su madre, y con lo cual a esa habitación. 

Se dirigió hacia la ventana. La abrió y subió las persianas. Al menos, ahora estaba iluminada. La luz se seguía ahogando por culpa del polvo. La luz del sol alumbraba al piano, todo parecía que estaba preparado, como si estuviera dispuesto para que la joven comenzara a tocar alguna pieza. 

La joven, como si siguiera el juego, se dirigió al piano, lo acarició y le quitó el polvo a las teclas en varios soplidos. Se sentó en el taburete. Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa infantil. En un punto de la habitación, le pareció ver que el polvo formaba la figura de una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años, con un traje de época, que jugaba con exquisitas muñecas de porcelana. La niña la miró sonriendo expresivamente. Videl se olvidó del piano y se agachó. Extendió la mano y la niña hizo lo mismo. Le parecía familiar, pero distante… 

Algo interrumpió el mágico momento. 

-¿Señorita Videl? Siento haberme dejado esta habitación abierta.- dijo una asistenta. 

Videl, que no dijo nada, salió de la habitación con paso ligero. 

¿Quién era esa chiquilla? Sin duda, despertaba cariño en Videl, pero, ¿sólo era un recuerdo suyo, o alguien que deseaba ser amada? 

**Comentario de la autora: **Ya por fin el 2º capítulo. Confieso que había dejado abandonada la historia, pero ya la continúo escribiendo. Bueno, creo que no hace falta decir que le quiero dar al fic un aire (más bien ventisca) melancólico y triste, aunque acabará con final feliz. Dejen sus reviews, y para cualquier duda, manden un e-mail a sailor_vejita@hotmail.com. 


	4. Chapter three: An Answer

**_Chapter three: An answer_**__

****

Llevaba varios días sin hablar. Aquel momento le produjo un grave shock, y ya no sabían si no quería hablar o simplemente no podía. Satán se culpaba ahora de no haberle prestado más atención a su hija. Muy a su pesar, el hombre tuvo que llamar a la única persona que había velado por su hija esos días: Gohan. 

-Pasa, chico.- Satán lo recibió personalmente. 

Ya sentados en la salita… 

-¿Qué le ocurre a Videl? Ya lleva una semana sin venir a clase.- preguntó Gohan. 

-Cuando llegué de mi viaje ya estaba así, por eso te he llamado.- 

-Cuando la llamaba por teléfono, no quería ponerse. Ni con sus amigas.- 

-Una asistenta…- Satán quería comenzar con la historia.- Me dijo que Videl estaba en la habitación del piano… Una habitación que ella no pisaba desde hacía once años.- 

-¿Hace cuántos años murió la señora Satán?- 

-Doce.- respondió melancólicamente.- En realidad… fue por culpa de esa habitación por la que casi nos cambiamos de casa…- 

(_*Flashback: once años atrás*_) 

-Videl, tenemos que hablar.- le dijo Satán cuando la oyó entrar en la sala. 

La niña, que llevaba un cojín procedente de esa habitación se sentó en un sofá. 

-Sé que lo estamos pasando muy mal, y que la muerte de mamá nos ha dejado muy tristes, pero Videl…- Satán se detuvo, respiró y siguió.- Tienes cinco años y no quiero que sigas sufriendo.- 

-Yo… no sufro, papá.- mintió la niña al ver la cara de su padre. 

-Esta casa está llena de recuerdos… recuerdos que ahora nos resultan dolorosos. Por eso…- volvió a respirar.- … he pensado que lo mejor será que cambiemos de casa.- 

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡NO!!- gritó ella horrorizada.- ¡¡No podemos mudarnos!!- 

-Entiéndelo, Videl. Ninguno podemos seguir así. Tú estás aferrada a esa habitación, sufres. Y yo sufro al verte.- 

-¡¿Es esa habitación?!- Videl no se calmaba. Tiró el cojín al suelo con desprecio y se abrazó a su padre.- No volveré a entrar si no quieres.- rompió a llorar. 

-Videl…- 

-No huyas de los recuerdos…- 

(_* Fin del Flashback *_) 

-Aún recuerdo esa frase como si fuera ayer…- Satán se levantó y se posó delante de una foto de su hija con seis años.- Cómo una chiquilla de esa edad…- 

-Señor… ¿puedo ir a verla?- pidió Gohan levantándose. 

Satán sólo agachó la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano. Gohan salió de la sala. 

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Videl, llamó a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, entró. 

-¿Videl?- miró por toda la habitación. Pero no estaba. Vio las ventanas abiertas y corrió a asomarse a ellas. 

-_Qué tontería…-_ pensó. Su cabeza volvió a iluminarse. Salió corriendo de la habitación. 

Un canto se apoderó del pasillo. Gohan se extrañó y se guió hasta la habitación en la que procedía. Una puerta entreabierta lo separaba de la dulce melodía. La abrió y vio a Videl en el suelo, leyendo lo que parecía un libro anticuado. 

-¡¡Videl!!- exclamó Gohan. Él no sabía de esa cualidad de Videl para cantar, aunque hubiera jurado que esa voz no era la de la chica a la que amaba. 

Se agachó y la agarró de los hombros. Sus ojos azules denotaban misticismo. 

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó. 

- **Ma mère…- **dijo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- 

-**Où est elle?-**

Gohan estaba asustado. Videl se levantó del suelo. 

-**Où est ma mère?!-** gritó. 

-¡Videl, basta ya!- Gohan se levantó y la zarandeó. 

-¡¡Ahh!!- gritó ella. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Jadeaba con la mano en el pecho. 

-Go… Gohan…- dijo en susurros. 

-¿Videl?- la levantó del suelo y la miró a los ojos. Esa extraña mirada había desaparecido. 

-Gohan… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- se abrazó a él fuertemente. No recordaba nada. 

-No pasó nada… cálmate.- el chico pensó que lo primero era calmarla. La cogió en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. 

Allí la tumbó en la cama. Le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla y fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se durmió. 

Gohan vio que entre sus manos aún llevaba el roñoso libro que estaba leyendo. Se lo cogió con cuidado dispuesto a ojearlo. 

-¿Qué es esto?- 

Un idioma que no conocía inundaba las páginas del libro. Veía fechas, las cuales eran incluso anteriores al año del Dragón. Una palabra se repetía siempre al cabo de dos o tres páginas: _"Nadia"_. La siguiente página contenía una fecha nueva. 

Sin que él se diera cuenta, pasaron varias horas mientras ojeaba el libro. No se dio cuenta de que Videl ya había despertado. 

-Es un diario.- dijo ella. La repentina intervención de la chica sobresaltó a Gohan. 

-¡Videl!- Gohan cerró el libro y la abrazó. Ella se dejó. Pero su mirada seguía puesta en el libro, hasta que finalmente lo cogió. 

-Gohan, este libro es un diario. El diario de una persona que ha habitado antes que yo en esta casa.- le dijo Videl hojeándolo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?- 

-Nadia Ange es su propietaria.- y señaló la portada, en la cual estaba grabado el nombre. 

-¿Eh? No había caído en que Nadia podía ser un nombre…- dijo Gohan como sintiéndose culpable. 

-Sé que has estado muy preocupado por mí.- dijo Videl alzando el rostro del joven con las manos.- Y lo siento…- se acercó a él y lo besó. 

Gohan pensaba que por fin la había recuperado. El tierno beso terminó, pero aún cerca los dos rostros, Videl susurró: 

-… Pero éste libro contiene lo que buscamos…- 

**Comentario de la autora:** Nadia Ange… ¿y quién será ésta? XD. Bueno, ya está el tercer capítulo y la cosa se va poniendo interesante. La verdad es que no creo que el fic llegue a tener más de 10 capítulos. 

Por si no lo sabían, el idioma extraño es el francés, jeje, aunque no voy a traducirlo, ya que si no pierde el encanto, ¿no? 

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica manden un e-mail a sailor_vejita@hotmail.com o dejen reviews! 


	5. Chapter four: Part of your world

**_Chapter four: Part of your world _**

****

Dos semanas después, Videl ya se encontraba recuperada. No había vuelto a pasar nada relacionado con el tema. Satán volvía a respirar tranquilo después de que su hija le hubiera asegurado que ya se encontraba bien, por eso volvía a salir de viaje. 

La chica no había dejado el diario en ningún momento. Nadia Ange era ahora su única preocupación. Además de Gohan, que la apoyaba en todo. 

-_La chambre des rêves… La maman touche le piano tandis que j'écris..._ _La mélodie me fait se sentir hereux... Ojal á ces moments ne finissaient jamais...-_ Videl leía, y a pesar de no entender nada, su corazón parecía comprender perfectamente lo escrito. 

-Señorita Videl, el joven Gohan ha llegado.- le anunció una asistenta. El chico entró y se sentó a su lado. 

-¿Algo más sobre nuestra Nadia?- 

-_La chambre des rêves…_- dijo ella en un suspiro.- En todas las páginas las menciona.- 

-Puede que conozca a alguien…- comenzó a decir Gohan con entusiasmo. Videl le escuchaba atentamente pero otro extraño sonido captó toda su atención. 

-**_Loin… il y a longtemps... Rougeoyant de terne comme un charbon ardent…-_**

-¿Lo estás oyendo?- le preguntó Videl interrumpiéndolo. 

-¿Oír… el qué?- preguntó extrañado. 

-La canción…- Videl se levantó e iba en dirección a la procedencia de la canción. Gohan se levantó y la siguió. 

-**Mon amour... je suis ici…- **

-Mamá…- Videl subió corriendo las escaleras. 

-**_Les choses mon coeur ont eu l'habitude de savoir_**…- la canción continuó.**_- Les choses cela languissent pour se souvenir...- _**

Por el pasillo asomaba un rayo de sol. Incluso el polvillo que flotaba en el ambiente se veía con la luz. El canto se hacía más y más fuerte. Videl corrió y allí miró por la rendija. Sólo oía el canto, nada más… 

Abrió la puerta, y allí estaba ella… Esa mujer que parecía ser Mirelle Satán estaba sentada en el taburete del piano. 

- **_Et une chanson quelqu'un chante…- _**la melodía parecía tocar a su fin.**_-…Une fois sur je me souviens_…- **la mujer se levantó y se dirigió hacia Videl. Alargó la mano como si quisiera tocarla. Pero algo la hizo retroceder. 

-¡Videl!- dijo Gohan jadeante al haberla encontrado. Se quedó petrificado ante aquella imagen, que parecía tan sólida, de la mujer que Videl también veía. 

-¿Quién eres?- se atrevió a preguntar. La mujer frunció el ceño y señaló hacia ellos. 

-**Le près de la fois sera pour toujours…-** dicho esto, se evaporó elegantemente. 

-Lo has visto, ¿verdad?- 

-¿Esa era tu madre?- preguntó asustado cogiéndole las manos. Las tenía frías. 

-No… no lo sé…- dijo con agobio. 

-Vámonos de aquí.- le dijo conduciéndola hacia fuera. 

-No sé si podré ayudaros.- dijo Dende tomando el diario de Nadia en sus manos.- Pasemos dentro.- 

Lo dejó sobre una mesa y allí lo abrió por la primera página. 

-_Je suis Nadia Ange, ai 6 ans... Celui-ci est mon premier journal. J'espère ce qui moi dure pendant beaucoup d'années.-_ leyó en voz alta. 

-Vaya, nunca he oído hablar así a nadie.- dijo Momo. 

-Es realmente extraño. Pero se pueden sacar deducciones.- dijo Dende.- Por ejemplo aquí pone: Yo soy Nadia Ange, tengo seis años…- 

-¿Seis años?- preguntó Gohan sorprendido. 

-Lo demás… es muy difícil… y no tengo ni la más remota idea de que idioma es éste.- cerró el libro.- Videl, puedes dejármelo aquí y haré lo que pueda por traducirlo.- 

-No, gracias.- dijo ella tomando el libro. Luego se fue hacia el borde de la plataforma del templo de Kami-sama y echó a volar para descender. 

-Lo siento, Dende. Gracias de todos modos.- dijo Gohan corriendo detrás de Videl. 

Por la noche, Videl estaba sola en su casa. Las asistentas tenían justo esa noche libre; su padre estaba de viaje. Estaba sola. 

Reconocía que tenía miedo. Y todas las luces que encontraba a su paso las encendía. Así llegó a la habitación del piano una vez más. Se tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a leer el diario desde la primera página. 

Las luces parpadearon, ¿ya no estaba sola? Miró a su alrededor y las luces volvieron a parpadear. Algo comenzaba a formarse detrás suya. Ella lo sintió pero se quedó donde estaba. 

-**Eh…-** le llamó. 

Lentamente, Videl se puso de rodillas y se dio la vuelta. 

-**C'est le mien**.- dijo mirando al diario. 

-¿Esto…?- le preguntó Videl mostrándole el diario. 

-**Oui. Ce c'est mon journal.- **

-Tu… ¿diario?- preguntó Videl esforzándose por entenderla. La aparición asintió.- ¿Tú eres… Nadia Ange?- 

-**Oui, je suis Nadia Ange**.- 

-Soy Videl Satán.- la chica parecía coger confianza. 

-**Que comprenez-vous ici?- **

**-**Esta… es una habitación de mi casa.- dijo con obviedad. 

-**Celui-ci est la chambre des rêves.- **dijo extendiendo sus brazos. 

-« La chambre des rêves »… ¿es ésto?- preguntó Videl maravillada. Nadia volvió a asentir. 

-**Connaissez-vous où elle est?- **

-¿Qué?- Videl no entendía. 

Nadia vio algo detrás de la chica. Se dirigió hacia ella haciendo que se Videl se apartase. Entonces se paró ante una foto que había en una mesa, e hizo un gesto como queriendo cogerla. 

-**Où elle est?- **preguntó apenada. 

Videl miró la foto para ver por quién preguntaba. La foto era una de su madre, Mirelle. 

-Ella… es mi madre, Mirelle. Murió hace doce años.- dijo Videl con suma tristeza. 

La expresión en Nadia cambió súbitamente. Después de hacer grandes muecas de pena, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. Su inerte figura desaparecía poco a poco. 

-¡No, espera!- exclamó Videl.- Espera…- 

Y la habitación volvía a tener ese vacío que la caracterizaba… 

**Comentarios de la autora: **¿El fanfic va muy deprisa o es mi imaginación? Bueno, espero que se este quedando bonito. También espero que el personaje de Nadia no se esté quedando como un personaje más, si no como uno relevante en la trama. 

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi sis Kaissa, que siempre lee mis fanfics y siempre le gustan (no sé cómo puede gustarle esto U_U), un beso, preciosa! 

Dudas, comentarios quejas a sailor_vejita@hotmail.com y como siempre… dejen reviews!! 


	6. Chapter five: I'm with you

**Chapter five: I'm with you**

Aún sentía las lágrimas de Nadia. ¿Por qué lloraba? Esa era su madre… Necesitaba respuestas, respuestas que no se podían dar.

_"¿Por qué no estás cuando te necesito, mamá?"_Videl metió la cabeza entre sus piernas y no pudo evitar el echarse a llorar. Se sentía terriblemente sola. Y aquella soledad no la podía siquiera completar Gohan.

-**Yo siempre estaré aquí, cielo…-**

Algo suave parecía acariciar el cabello de Videl. Ella levantó su rostro empapado en lágrimas y distinguió una figura… la figura de su madre…

Esta vez era diferente, no sentía temor alguno. Ahora sí estaba segura, ahora ya… no estaba sola.

-**No llores… porque si lloras me muero…**-

-Mamá…- Videl se secó las lágrimas, pero cuando volvió a mirar a su madre, ésta se había desvanecido.- No… no te vayas… ¡¡Mamá!!-

Videl echó a correr de aquella habitación. Ya le dolía estar allí. Eran tantísimos los recuerdos que su corazón no los resistía. Tal vez fuera el momento… de huir de ellos.

Un llanto desconsolado la invadió. No tuvo ni fuerzas para seguir caminando y se derrumbó a la entrada de la casa y allí siguió llorando, como si fueran sus últimos momentos de vida.

-… del…-

Levantó la cabeza y entre sus lágrimas le pareció ver a alguien.

-¡Videl!- Gohan se agachó y la sentó en el suelo.

-Ya no aguanto más. No quiero seguir… No quiero seguir sufriendo. Quiero olvidar…-

-Ya está…- dijo Gohan abrazándola.- No sufrirás mientras yo esté a tu lado, te lo prometo.-

-No me dejes sola… Por favor…- dijo Videl.- Tengo miedo.-

Aquellas dos últimas palabras hicieron que Gohan la abrazara más fuerte. Él le secó las lágrimas y después de intercambiar miradas se besaron.

Entre caricias y abrazos llegaron al sofá, donde quisieron hacerse uno para toda la noche…

Gohan abrazaba a Videl cuando ella despertó. Los rayos de sol relucían por toda la sala. Pero algunos desaparecían por culpa de las nubes que llegaban por el Este.

Videl se volteó y vio ante ella el rostro serenado que Gohan tenía al dormir. Su cuerpo terso y fuerte le impresionaba y no pudo evitar el acurrucarse más entre sus brazos. Él la sintió y despertó.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarse.- se disculpó ella.

-No pasa nada…- Gohan la besó y se incorporó. Luego comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó.

-Eh… ahora que lo mencionas…- un Saiyan nunca será capaz de resistirse a la comida.

Gohan estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras Videl hacía unas tortitas y café.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar.- dijo Gohan.

-Me enseñó tu madre, ¿sabes?- dijo ella con satisfacción.- Puedo afirmar que he tenido una gran maestra.-

Después del adulador comentario, se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué pasó ayer, Videl?- tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber cual era la razón por la que Videl había dicho que quería olvidar.

…Olvidar…

-Gohan, he tomado una decisión.- sirvió las tortitas y se sentó.- No quiero seguir con esto. No nos llevará a ningún lado. Es imposible descifrar ese diario. Y ya es demasiado doloroso para mí…-

-Pero cuando ayer dijiste que querías olvidar… ¿lo decías en serio?-

Ella suspiró y su mirada pareció perderse.

-Tal vez… sea lo mejor. No puedo vivir toda mi vida esperando a mi madre. Porque ella ha muerto. Se fue para siempre. Ya no tengo 9 años, no tengo edad para seguir mintiéndome a mí misma.-

-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? ¡Quieres olvidar tu pasado!-

-¡Lo que quiero es no vivir sufriendo!- replicó ella.

-¿Y Nadia? ¿No le vas a ayudar?-

-¿… Nadia?-

-Ella necesita que la ayudes, que le quites ese tormento con el que carga.-

Videl se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo de Nadia?

-¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que Nadia quiere?-

-Tanto te preocupa a ti que lo mencionas en sueños.- dijo Gohan esbozando una sonrisa.

-Se apareció anoche ante mí. Me contó que la habitación del piano es la "_Chambre des rêves"_. Luego vio una foto de mi madre, preguntó donde estaba y cuando le respondí se echó a llorar, y se fue…-

-Un espíritu no se aparece porque sí, ¿sabes? Nadia debe de haberse dejado un asunto pendiente antes de morir, y debe de solucionarlo para poder descansar en paz. Y a veces hay personas… hay elegidos para ayudarlas.- le puso una mano en el hombro que más tarde acarició su suave rostro. Videl cerró los ojos y suspiró.

La joven pensaba en toda su vida. Había estado sola y triste. Había sido horrible. Hasta que Gohan llegó como un ángel que la rescató del frío pozo de la soledad. Si realmente Videl salvaba a las personas, no podía dejar que Nadia sufriese. No podía permitir que siguiera sintiendo la soledad que la había matado. La ayudaría y Nadia podría descansar… no… las dos podrían descansar…

Salió de la profundidad de su mente y sonrió a Gohan.

-Lo haremos… Por Nadia…-

-Y por ti.- añadió Gohan. Videl le abrazó y de la mano subieron la escalinata y llegaron hasta la mágica habitación.

Al entrar, entre los dos descorrieron las cortinas. Videl se acercó al espejo y se miró con una triste sonrisa.

-Me parezco tanto a Nadia…-

Gohan se acercó por detrás suya.

-No. Lo único que os diferencia es…-

En ese momento el piano comenzó a sonar. Los dos se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia el instrumento.

Esa hermosa melodía que una vez había atraído a Videl…

_-**Les choses cela languissent pour se souvenir...**_- esa elegante figura que ya había visto...

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Videl. Su corazón latía fuertemente. La mujer dejó de tocar y miró a Videl.

Sus ojos reflejaban… ¿ternura? ¿amor? No… ¿Frialdad?

_-****_**Ma fille... Sera cette fois pour toujours** ...-

-Mamá…- Videl extendió su mano hacia ella.

Gohan se apoyó contra la estantería y tiró algo. Una foto. Miró la foto, la cual reflejaba a Videl y a su madre. Observó fijamente la instantánea. ¿Qué fallaba? Miró al espectro. Sí… eso era… Su mirada inerte…

-¡Videl no! ¡Esa no es tu madre!-

Videl pareció reaccionar por un momento.

-**Mon amour... Ne l'écoutez pas... Réunissez-vous avec moi maintenant... ****Vous êtes ma fille...**- insistió.

Videl siguió acercándose con su mano extendida hacia el fantasma. Gohan no se atrevía a tocarla. Estaba paralizado.

-¡¡Videl!!- gritó desesperado al ver que sólo un centímetro las separaba.

-**Nadia…-**

De repente, Videl reaccionó y se alejó del fantasma.

-¡¡No!! ¡Vete!- le gritó Videl tapándose los oídos.

El fantasma emitió un agudo grito que hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo al no poder soportarlo.

-**Je retournerai... Et vous viendrez avec moi!!-** luego desapareció.

La chica estaba temblando en el suelo. Gohan le ayudó a incorporarse y la abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Ella no es… ella no es…- no podía acabar la frase.

-Ha faltado un centímetro…- dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

-¡No es mi madre!- explotó al instante.

Ante la fuerza que emprendió Videl, Gohan tuvo que soltarla.

-¡Tranquilízate, Videl!- le dijo Gohan.

-Ella no es mi madre…- se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar.-… Es la madre de Nadia.-

Él volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y le besó en la cabeza.

-No debo llorar…- decía Videl secándose las lágrimas y mirando a los ojos de Gohan.- Porque yo soy fuerte… Yo soy…-

-Sí… ¿Aún lo recuerdas? Eres la chica de la Justicia, tú eres especial, marcas la diferencia.-

El cielo se había nublado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gohan miraba la tele en el sofá mientras Videl dormía sobre él.

-_Demasiadas emociones en un mismo día.-_ pensó mientras apartaba el cabello de la cara a la chica.

"_¿Por qué te cuesta tanto abrirte a los demás? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto expresar tus emociones? Quieres ser fuerte. Eres fuerte. Pero serías más fuerte si me abrieras tu corazón y te ayudase a cargar con tus penas. Ya no estás sola. Nunca más lo estarás mientras yo esté a tu lado. Ya no tienes porque ocultar tus lágrimas al mundo. Ocultármelas a mí. Ya puedes llorar, porque no estás sola. Ya puedes llorar,porque yo secaré tus lágrimas. Porque yo estaré aquí, amándote hasta el final de nuestros días. Te amo, Videl."_

Ya era lunes. Parecía que Videl había pasado una buena noche. Estaba alegre, pero no feliz. Hablaba con Ireza mientras Shapner le contaba a Gohan algo a lo que él no atendía. Sólo miraba con cara de preocupación a su novia.

-… ¡Y así fue como ganamos el partido!- acabó Shapner.- Y eso que tú no viniste a jugar. Íbamos sobrados. ¿A que sí?- Shpaner esperaba una respuesta, una felicitación por su excelente trabajo como capitán del equipo de Baseball. Pero no obtuvo nada.

Observó como Gohan no perdía ni un minuto de vista a Videl, que reía y bromeaba con Ireza.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- Shapner se interpuso en la trayectoria de su mirada.

-¿Eh? ¡Shapner, estate quieto!- le dijo apartándole.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he contado? ¿Has estado todo el rato pendiente de Videl?-

-Lo siento.- se disculpó abriendo su taquilla.

-Eh, relájate. Que no se la van a llevar.- bromeó.

-¡O tal vez sí!- grande fue la estupidez que acababa de soltar Gohan por su boca. Shapner lo miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas, tío?- le preguntó Shapner vacilante. Gohan cerró su taquilla y pasó de largo de las dos chicas.

Videl miró extrañada como se alejaba sin haberle dicho nada. Shapner se acercó a las chicas.

-Videl, ¿qué le pasa a Gohan? Se le ve estresado. Sólo está pendiente de ti. ¡Dale un respiro!- dijo el chico.

Videl frunció el ceño y le miró. Ireza la imitó y además le dio un empujón y entró al aula.

-¿Vienes, Videl?- le preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, id entrando.- Videl salió corriendo en dirección a donde había ido Gohan.

Hasta que llegó a la terraza, donde el chico estaba apoyado en la barandilla.

-Eh, te estaba buscando. La clase está a punto de empezar.- Videl le puso una mano en el hombro y luego apoyó la espalda en la barandilla.

El chico no respondió, ni siquiera movió un músculo ni sus facciones de la cara cambiaron.

-Shapner dice que estás muy raro.- dijo Videl.- Creo que no deberíamos preocupar a nadie.-

-Tienes razón. Bastante tenemos ya nosotros como para meter a alguien más en este asunto.-

-¿Vamos a clase?- dijo incorporándose de nuevo y cogiendo su mochila del suelo. Luego caminó hasta la escalerilla de bajada.

-Videl, espera.-

Ella se volteó con una amable sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo…- intentó comenzar.- Yo…-

-¿Qué pasa, Gohan?- su semblante alegre tornó a ser de preocupación.

-Puede que este no sea el mejor momento para decirte algo así. Tal vez sea que no lo encuentro…-

-Estás haciendo que me preocupe.-

Rebuscó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta nerviosamente. Sacó un trozo de papel que fue desenvolviendo ansiosamente.

-Sé que estas cosas deberían de darse abriendo una caja de terciopelo azul, pero…-

El corazón de Videl le auguraba algo, por eso latía más fuerte.

-Ya no aguantaba más a decírtelo. Y no voy a guardarme esto por más tiempo.- dijo Gohan acabando de desenvolver el papel.

-Gohan…- Videl iba a decir algo.

-Videl… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Videl movía la boca, pero las palabras no salían.

-Lo sé. Sé que este no es el mejor momento. Comprenderé si me dices: "No, no puedo decirte sí". Pero quiero que sepas que quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo, dándote fuerza, y apoyándote para que puedas decir "No estoy sola". Yo te amo, Videl. Te amo…-

Videl sólo pudo besarle. Abrazarlo fuertemente. No quería que sólo fuese un "Sí, me casaré contigo", ella quería plasmar un "Sí, Gohan. Me casaré contigo porque yo también te amo y quiero amarte hasta el final"… Hasta el final…

**Notas de la autora: **Pues ya se está acercando más o menos el desenlace. No creo que llegue a los diez capítulos. ¿Les gustó como quedó el monólogo interior de Gohan (parte en cursiva)? Espero que les esté gustando la historia, ya que por fin me decidí a continuarla. No sé cuando vendrá el sexto XD. Dejen sus reviews porque son muy importantes . Prometo que las notas que ponga al final del siguiente capítulo explicarán mejor el capítulo.

Dudas, quejas, comentarios a 


	7. Chapter six: I'll never forget you

**Chapter six: I will never forget you**

Videl y Gohan no aparecieron el resto de las clases hasta la hora de la comida. Ireza que salió acompañada de Shapner los divisó.

-¡Allí están!- exclamó.

Se dirigieron hacia ellos y de repente Ireza frenó en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él extrañado.

-Eso que lleva Videl en el dedo no lo llevaba antes.- dijo impresionada.

-¿No es un anillo?- preguntó mientras forzaba la vista.

-¡¡Dios mío, Shapner!! ¡¡Vamos de boda!!- dijo Ireza felizmente.- ¡Gohan y Videl se casan!-

-¡¿Qué se casan?!- Shapner quedó paralizado.

Videl… su Videl… La chica a la que siempre había querido desde que la conoció en Primaria. A la que había admirado por su fuerza, tanto física como de voluntad… Y se le había ido. Él ya lo sabía y lo había aceptado. Gohan y Videl. No Shapner y Videl. Este partido lo había perdido, y por primera vez había encajado una derrota… Sólo por verla feliz a ella. Simplemente nunca se imaginó el momento en el que sus mejores darían "el gran paso".

-Shapner, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí… Es sólo que aún no me lo esperaba.-

-Bueno… pero tú y yo queremos verlos felices, ¿no es así?- Ireza lo miró tiernamente. Él se sonrojó y fijó la vista en la pareja comprometida. Luego sonrió.

-¿Y cómo se lo vamos a decir a nuestros padres?- preguntó Videl.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Ya sé, podemos organizar una cena en mi casa!-

-¡Alto, alto! Sólo hace dos horas que estamos comprometidos.-

-¿Y qué? Por primera vez en semanas vuelvo a estar feliz, ¡déjame disfrutar el momento!- Videl se abrazó a Gohan.

Llegaron a casa de Videl. Para sorpresa de los dos, Mr. Satán había llegado. Videl escondió la mano rápidamente.

-¡Papá, ya has vuelto!- dijo yendo a abrazarle. Su padre le dio un seco beso.

-Hola, hija. Gohan…- dijo saludándolo.

-Eh… Gohan está aquí para ayudarme con la Física. No te importa, ¿verdad?-

-Videl…- dijo Mr. Satán serio.

-Bueno… podemos dejarlo para otro día, ¿no?- dijo Gohan.

-_Ay Kami-sama… se ha dado cuenta.-_ pensó ella.

-_Ahora seguro que intentará matarme.- _pensó él.

-Papá…-

-Esta vez te has pasado de la raya.- dijo el hombre seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Videl, ya no tienes 10 años!-

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-

-¿Qué de qué te…? Sígueme jovencita.-

Satán subió las escaleras seguido de Videl y Gohan que se miraban extrañados. Se paró enfrente de la habitación del piano. Cuando los otros dos llegaron se escandalizaron.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!- exclamó Gohan.

Videl estaba asustada, pero decidió a entrar en la habitación. Todo estaba revuelto. Los cojines rotos y las plumas que los rellenaban hacían la vez de alfombra. Los libros por el suelo con páginas arrancadas. Las cortinas rajadas… Aquella foto… la última foto que Videl y su madre se hicieron antes del fatídico día estaba rota.

-No… no… ¡¡NO!!- gritó ella rabiosamente.

-¡Videl!-

-¡¿Cómo has podido pensar que yo haría esto, papá?! ¡¿En serio me crees tan cínica, tan loca?! ¡Los recuerdos duelen, pero yo los llevaré en el alma! ¡¡SIEMPRE!!- y Videl salió del lugar con los pedazos de la foto en su mano.

Gohan miró preocupadamente a su futuro suegro y luego fue hacia la habitación de Videl. Abrió la puerta y allí la encontró llorando una vez más…

-Videl… deja de llorar…- el chico se sentó en su cama.

-Me persigue…-

-¿Esa mujer?-

-Sí… me quiere… quiere que vaya con ella… Y yo no quiero, porque no es mi madre.-

TOC TOC TOC

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Satán.

-Estaré abajo.- Gohan se levantó y los dejó solos. Satán ocupó su lugar.

Después de unos veinte minutos de charla, Gohan se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y vio como padre e hija se abrazaban. Ya todo había pasado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y le dijo a Gohan que ya podía volver a entrar. Él le obedeció.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez.- dijo Videl convencida.- Aunque no lo queramos, todo este tema está repercutiendo sobre nuestros seres queridos.-

Se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación. Gohan la siguió.

El lugar tenía un aspecto desolador. Siempre había estado tan… en calma… y ahora destruida… destruidos algunos recuerdos de la madre de Videl.

-¿Mamá…?- se atrevió a llamar ella.

La habitación permanecía inmóvil. Ni siquiera se notaba el aire entrar por la ventana.

-Mamá… estoy aquí… para irme contigo…-

Ahora sí… una fuerte brisa comenzó a soplar. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco. Gohan intentó abrirla pero no pudo.

-¡Gohan!- exclamó Videl asustada.

El piano comenzó a sonar, pero no emitía melodía alguna con sentido. Más bien era desagradable. Ante sus ojos, la habitación comenzaba a recuperar su aspecto original rápidamente. Un haz de luz apareció sobre el piano. Era ella…

-**Déjà je suis ici...- **

-¡Escúchame! ¡Qué quieres de mí!- le gritó Videl.

-**Je vous veux, Nadia…-**

-¡No! ¡Yo no soy Nadia…! ¡Yo no soy tu hija!-

-**Tenez silencieux de vous!-**

-Lo siento… pero yo no soy la persona a la que buscas…-

El espectro comenzó a descender hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo. Allí comenzó a llorar.

**-Je l'ai voulu... C'était la seule chose que j'avais toujours ... où est Nadia?-**

Videl se fue acercando a ella lentamente, le inspiraba profunda tristeza. Ella había perdido a su hija, y Videl había perdido a su madre…

-Nadia murió… Co-como usted… Hace años…-

-**Vous êtes couchés! Retour à Nadia!-** se volvió a levantar, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban en blanco. Chillaba palabras sin sentido.

-¡No, tranquila!- insistió Videl.

En ese momento la mujer reaccionó llevando sus manos al cuello de Videl.

-¡¡Videl!!- exclamó Gohan abalanzándose a la mujer. Pero traspasó su cuerpo inerte. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera estar agarrando el cuello de Videl.- ¡¡No, suéltala por favor!!-

-**Retour… à… Nadia…-** amenazó apretando más fuerte.

-No… mamá… no…- dijo Videl entre sollozos. Sus lágrimas ya volvían a caer por las mejillas.

-¡¡Basta, suéltala!!- gritaba Gohan.

-**Silence!!!- **la mujer miró a Gohan y lo lanzó contra la pared.

-Por favor… no…- la vista de Videl se nublaba poco a poco. Las voces se alejaban de sus oídos.

-Videl…- Gohan se levantó a duras penas.

Una luz blanca comenzó a aparecer en la habitación. Videl pudo distinguirla, pero no quién había aparecido. Luego cayó inconsciente.

-**Maman…?- **

Gohan quedó sorprendido ante la aparición. La mujer fue soltando poco a poco el cuello de Videl y fijó la mirada en la nueva aparición.

-**Na-Nadia…-**

**-Maman!!!**-

-Nadia…- Gohan se sorprendió al ver a la chica. Era realmente parecida a Videl, pero tal vez fuera el peinado lo que las diferenciaba. Luego corrió hacia Videl a la que intentó reanimar consiguiendo un poco de éxito.

-**Mon amour... Mon Trésor public... ****À la fin...-** la mujer abrazó a Nadia. Las dos lloraban… pero esta vez era de felicidad.

**-Je vous ai trouvés!-**

Videl recobró el conocimiento y se incorporó con la ayuda de Gohan.

-¡Nadia!- exclamó.

La joven volteó la cabeza, lucía una espléndida sonrisa. Luego se separó de su madre y bajó un poco hasta ponerse a la altura de Videl.

-**Gracias, Videl Satán.-** dijo con un acento gracioso.

Videl sonrió y acarició el rostro de Nadia. Luego volvió junto a su madre.

Una luz las bañó de repente. En sus caras se reflejaba paz y bienestar.

-**Adiós…-**

-Adiós, Nadia.- dijo ella. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Pero por fin sabía que todo había terminado.

La luz fue desapareciendo poco a poco, al igual que los dos espíritus.

-Ya… ya ha acabado todo…- dijo Gohan suspirando. Se dio cuenta de que Videl seguía llorando en silencio, pero no parecían lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Gohan abrazándola.

-Es sólo que… yo también hecho mucho de menos a mi madre…- y rompió a llorar algo más fuerte.

La noche había caído y ya estaba en sus horas más profundas. Videl estaba durmiendo apaciblemente acariciada por la brisa que entraba por su ventana. Pero sus ojos azules despertaron con rapidez.

-¿Qué es eso?- algo se oía en la lejanía. Decidió levantarse para ver.

Atravesaba el pasillo. Su corazón latía fuertemente porque presagiaba algo.

-¿El piano?- exclamó Videl. Y su alma dio un fuerte vuelco. Se tuvo que apoyar en la pared.

La música se hacía más sólida. Reconocía aquella melodía… esa era… _My blue Heart._

Se asomó a la habitación, el piano era bañado por la luz de la luna. Y allí estaba ella… Mirelle Satán… con esa elegancia que la caracterizaba para tocar el piano y cualquiera de sus movimientos.

La mujer miró a su hija, paralizada en el marco de la puerta.

-**Aquí tengo un sitio para ti…-** Mirelle posó su mano sobre la banqueta restante. Al fin Videl se decidió a entrar.

Se sentó a su lado. Podía percibir el calor que desprendía y ese aroma que la caracterizaba. Sí… esa era su madre.

-**_My blue heart_… siempre quise tocarla junto a ti…-**

-Ahora es el momento.- dijo Videl posando sus manos sobre las teclas.

Las dos comenzaron a tocar. Sonaba melodiosamente y sus manos parecía estar perfectamente sincronizadas.

La música inundó la casa gracias a la pasión que madre he hija ponían tocando aquella melancólica melodía.

Y así acabó la melodía.

-**Has estado espléndida.-**

-No tanto como tú.-

Una luz… esa misma luz que había bañado antes a Nadia y su madre, envolvía ahora a Mirelle.

-¡Mamá, no! No te vayas aún…-

-**Lo siento Videl… aquella cosa pendiente que me quedaba en esta vida la acabo de cumplir.-**

-¿Tocar _My blue heart _entera?-

-**Tocar _My blue heart _entera... junto a ti...-**

-No me dejas, ¿verdad mamá?-

-**Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. Te adoro, Videl. Jamás olvides esto.-**

-Yo también… Te quiero mucho, mamá. Te quiero muchísimo.-

Mirelle besó en la frente a Videl y luego desapareció junto a la luz.

Videl despertó. Aún era de noche, pero por poco tiempo. Estaba en la habitación del piano, sentada en la banqueta y su cabeza apoyada sobre el instrumento.

¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Inspeccionó a su alrededor. Todo parecía normal… Pero sobre el piano estaban los pentagramas de _My blue heart._

-No ha sido un sueño…- Videl abrazó los amarillentos papeles y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta una de las teclas…


	8. Epilogue: Forever in my dreams

**Epilogue: Forever in my dreams**

_"Ignoro si estás cerca o lejos, y la añoranza me envuelve, pues tus recuerdos se hallan en un mundo recóndito..."_

No se sabía exactamente cual era el motivo por el cual aquella mañana de abril era radiante y hermosa. Tal vez era el rocío en la hierba, el olor en las flores... o tal vez la belleza de aquella princesa que felizmente se preparaba para su día especial.

-¿Puedo verme ya?-

-Espera, Videl. Sólo queda el velo.-

Con mucho cuidado, Chichí lo colocó en la cabeza de la chica.

-Ya está...- la mujer dio la vuelta al espejo que había en la habitación.

Videl se observó de arriba a abajo. Ni en el mayor cuento de hadas que le hubiesen contado se habría visto de esa manera. El blanco impecable del vestido relucía gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

-¡Ah! Se nos olvida un detalle muy importante.- Chichí fue hacia una caja y sacó un precioso ramo.

-Rosas violetas...- exclamó Videl emocionada.

-No sabes lo que me costó hacerlas crecer en este invierno. Pero milagrosamente se han conservado perfectamente... Ni un sólo pétalo ha caído.-

-Gracias... gracias...-

-¡Eh! Ni se te ocurra echar una lágrima. Con lo que ha costado maquillarte.- dijo Ireza bromeando.

TOC TOC

-Adelante.-

-Señora Son, la están esperando fuera.- dijo la sirvienta.

-Enseguida voy.- dijo Chichí. La puerta se cerró.- Estás preciosa, Videl. Realmente hay alguien que vela por ti.- Las dos salieron de la habitación.

Una hora más tarde, la sirvienta volvía a retocar por última vez a Videl. Cuando Satán entró.

-Papá...- ella se levantó rápidamente de la silla con una tierna sonrisa.

La sirvienta se retiró dejando a los dos solos.

-Eres una hermosa princesa.- dijo el emocionado.

-Tengo unos hermosos reyes como padres.- dijo ella riéndose.

-Te pareces tanto a ella... Ojalá estuviera aquí.-

-Está aquí, papá. En cada rincón de esta casa, y en cada rincón de nuestro corazón.-

La abrazó con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que nos esperan.- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Un nervioso Gohan esperaba en el altar de la Iglesia. Su madre le cogía la mano de vez en cuando para tranquilizarlo, porque parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo en busca de su amada.

La música comenzó a sonar y los invitados se levantaron mirando hacia atrás. Entre el resplandor del sol se podía ir dibujando la silueta de la novia. El chico sonrió tiernamente a la joven y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo único que podía hacerle competencia a los ojos de Videl aquel día era el mismísimo azul del cielo.

Complicidad. Esa era la palabra para describir las miradas que la pareja se intercambió durante la ceremonia. La chica no había dejado de observar sonriente el sitio que debería haber ocupado su madre.

-Sí, quiero...- dijo él siguiendo los pasos de la chica.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer.- dijo el sacerdote.- Puedes besar a la novia.-

Los dos se fundieron en un beso. El beso que sellaba su compromiso para toda la vida.

-Yo siempre te protegeré.- le susurró Gohan.

Los invitados fueron saliendo poco a poco. Después de que Chichí firmara como testigo, dejó a los novios solos dentro de la Iglesia.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo él.

-Espera un momento.- Videl fue hasta el asiento de su madre y allí dejó dos rosas violetas.- Gracias por cuidarlas.-

Cuando bajó del altar, una chica con un hermoso vestido blanco aguardó hasta que los dos se volvieron a perder entre el blanco matinal.

-**Au revoir...**-

Ella había estado cuidando para que aquel día de abril el cielo luciese tan azul, el rocío se deslizase con elegancia por la hierba y las flores les regalasen su mejor perfume... Ella estaba allí, como siempre estuvo y como siempre estará, velando por su niña... su niña hecha ya una mujer...

_"No lo he olvidado... recuerdo que me dijiste "Te protegeré""_

**Notas de la autora: **Y con este epílogo llegamos al final de Justice Girl 2. Después de meses y meses sin saber nada de esta historia decidí terminarla de una vez por todas. Espero que os haya gustado y siento los errores, fallos o lo que sea que no haya sido de vuestro agrado. Por favor dejad **reviews** y gracias por haber leído mi fanfiction y también muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews. Sois vosotros los que me animáis a seguir . ¡Gracias y hasta otra!


End file.
